


Hansel's passion for Dylan

by Colossalstars, wizard0209



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossalstars/pseuds/Colossalstars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizard0209/pseuds/wizard0209
Summary: this is a transcript of an RP between Wizard0209 and Colossalstars for the ship of Dylan and Hansel
Relationships: Dylan/Hansel (101 Dalmatians)
Kudos: 31





	Hansel's passion for Dylan

Hansel was strolling through the streets one day but he happened to noticed what street he's on. Hansel thinks to himself _oh I most be on dalmatian street. I wonder if Dylan's home_. Hansel stops in the middle of the side watching the door to see if someone comes out. Hansel waits patiently hoping that Dylan is the first one to exist considering Hansel doesn't know his schedule.

Dylan opens the door and calls out back inside "who wants to go to the **PARK**!" after he said that he immediately hides behind the door as a sea of puppies comes pouring out. Once the last pup comes out Dylan thought _at least I can always rely on trigger words_ and at that moment he saw Hansel across the street looking in his general direction and decided to wave at him before he follows the pups to the park.

Hansel slightly blushing as he received the wave from Dylan, he waved back as he avoids eye contact. As Dylan gained further distance Hansel decided to follow him into the park to get to know Dylan more but he doesn’t know how to approach him so as he passes the gate of the park he spots Dylan all by himself.

Dylan was keeping an eye on his younger siblings. He didn't notice Hansel following him but he had the feeling of being watched since he left for the park "too bad Dolly is sick in bed today, I could really use some help with watching the pups" Dylan said out loud mostly to himself.

Hansel nervously stood behind Dylan, he cleared his throat and says with a smooth tone in his voice "hey Dylan need some help" he says as he rubs the back head nervously "I was just walking by and I happened to notice that you need some help with the pups".

Dylan jumped a bit when Hansel made himself known and said "oh hey Hansel! If you don't mind you can help out, I certainly trust you enough, but it can be a bit tedious..."

Hansel couldn’t help himself and started flirting with him, Hansel moved closer to him brushing his side with his side saying “well if I help you, you can help me~” he chuckled as he pulls himself away from him “so how can I help~”

Dylan looks at him for a second and thought, _is he...? no, he couldn't be... could he?_ "sure thing Hansel, whatever you need. All we need to do is keep an eye on my younger siblings and keep them out of trouble".

Hansel sits right beside Dylan as they watch the pups running around. Hansel thinks on how to start a conversation, so Hansel looks at him and says “So Dylan… have you ever had a girlfriend?” Hansel says awkwardly to Dylan.

Dylan blushes a bit when Hansel asks about him having a girlfriend and said: "oh not really, not to say I haven't had possible candidates but things were either way too complicated or I didn't have the guts to take things that far... if I'm being honest Hansel I've uh been making some discoveries about myself in this department..." Dylan was now blushing like crazy _am I really going to tell him about this?_ he thought to himself.

Hansel blushes when he said **Discoveries** so he nervously asked him another question “so um~… would you ever go out with a” he hesitated to finish his sentence as he avoids eye contact “guy?” He says with uncertainty on his face.

"I uh... yes..." Dylan said quietly clearly embarrassed "that's the discoveries I was talking about..."

“W-well um… do you think I could come over your house...? I mean l-like we can get to know each other better?” Hansel becomes really anxious to Dylan's answer so he begins to slowly wag his tail as he waits.

Dylan's heart skipped a beat at what Hansel was saying and said "I- I'd love to Hansel but my sister Dolly has made it no secret from me that she has a crush on you... I don't want her mad at me..."

Hansel firmly grabs his shoulder with sexual intent, he says to him in a smooth voice “she won’t get mad if she thinks we’re studying poetry~” Hansel winked at Dylan giving him hints on what he means by **Studying**.

Dylan was blushing like crazy at that and said "I- I- I-" and just then a switch was flipped in Dylan's brain and he continued with "you know what Hansel? I'd love to _study_ with you".

Hansel gives him a smirk "so when will the pups be done so we can get to know each other better~?" he nudges Dylan show teasingly.

"They've got another ten or so minutes before I start wrangling them up to go home," Dylan said nudging him back a bit "after that our dad will be home by the time we get back so he can take over pup care, leaving us with plenty of free time~".

"Oh so I guess we can talk about how we can plan ahead on what we can do to past the time at your house~" Hansel scooted closer to Dylan and whispers to him "what should we do while we’re there~?"

"I think I know what you _really_ want to do and for that, we can go to my treehouse so we can be alone~," Dylan said trying to tease back a bit.

Hansel widens his eyes as he waits impatiently at the park as the pups play around, Hansel places his paw on top of his paw "you know Dylan have you ever kissed a boy before~?" Hansel slightly blushing from his own question.

"Not yet... do you want to... you know... kiss for a bit?" Dylan asked nervously.

Hansel gently grabs the back of Dylans Head and gives Dylan a looonnngggg like on the nose. Hansel could’ve made lip to lip contact with him but he wants to give Dylan the gentle approach first “how was that pup~?”

Dylan was blushing very hard now and said quietly "it was amazing".

Hansel wrapped his arms around the unsure dalmatian and whispers to him “I want to do more with you~” Hansel closes in on him, he can feel Dylan's body warmth and it’s setting off Hansel's hormones making him even more impatient to have more of Dylan.

Dylan still blushing said "how about I go ahead and start getting the pups home? they won't miss a few minutes and the sooner I get them home the sooner we can be alone~".

Hansel puts his arm around Dylan and said “very smart idea~” as he said while rubbing his nose against him.

Dylan nods and gets to work on getting the pups home. It takes a little bit because it wasn't actually close to dinner yet so he couldn't use the trigger word in good conscience but eventually they were all heading home.

Hansel walks behind Dylan but he couldn’t help but notice how big and nicely shape his rear is. See his big hips sway back and forth made Hansel want to pounce on him and make him howl to the moon but he knew he couldn’t do that in front of everyone so he has to be patient. While Hansel was enjoying the view he let out a “Wow~” while walking behind Dylan.

Dylan's heart skipped another beat when he heard Hansel and said "L-Like what you see Hansel?" and then Dylan went out of his way to show off to Hansel, lifting his tail and making his hips sway wider much as he could "come on, we're almost there~"

“Mffftttt~!” the pups look at Hansel and noticed he had a very odd expression on his face, Hansel thinks to himself _I will make this pup mine after tonight~_ Hansel couldn’t wait any longer, Dylan's aroma starts leaking out and starts to hit Hansel's nostrils, Hansel walks closer so get a better whiff.

Dylan noticed Hansel getting closer to him and thought _oh I guess wants to get a better look, well that's more then fine, I can't get enough of him if I'm being honest_.

As Hansel is embracing Dylan's scent, he pictures doing all sorts of things to him, he imagines pinning Dylan against his bed and making him moan as he sticks his rod into that feminine rump of his, Hansel stops daydreaming and focuses on making Dylans ass his reality.

Dylan enjoys Hansel ogling him. It was his guilty pleasure. some could say Dylan was enjoying himself as much as Hansel was but eventually, they made it back to Dylan's home "Okay Hansel I just got to get everyone inside then it's just you and me~".

"Oh, Dylan I be waiting~" Hansel wags his tail as he waits for Dylan to get done.

Dylan nods and starts to get everyone inside. It doesn't take as long as it did to gather them all from the park thankfully and when he was done he said: "Okay Hansel follow me to the back yard".

Hansel gives Dylan a grin “I’ll follow you anywhere~” Hansel loves seeing Dylan sway his hips back and forth, seeing his rump so vulnerable and so tight makes Hansel want to fuck him as soon as possible so he begins closing into his tail hole as he leads him to his treehouse.

They make it through the house and back yard and were just about to start climb up the steps "this is a bit weird for me, I never saw myself as the type that would put out on the first date" Dylan joked but it wasn't entirely untrue and he was more than a bit nervous.

“Well, we are all opened to new experience~ even it the experience can be a pain in the tail~.” as they were climbing Hansel reached out for Dylan's tail and ended up groping his rear.

Dylan moans a little and swoons a bit over being groped "my my Hansel I know I'm letting you fuck me but you could wait a few more seconds" Dylan said jokingly, in truth he loved that.

Hansel chuckles “sorry can’t help myself around cute dogs, Dylan~,” he says while climbing with Dylan.

They make it to the top and Dylan walks in and said: "so how do you want me Hansel~?"

Hansel pounces on top of Dylan and they both land on his bed “well I like my meat pounded~”.

Dylan blushed again at Hansel pouncing him and the words being told to him. Dylan didn't try to move. This just felt oddly _right_ to him.

Hansel makes the first moves by slowly licking Dylan's chest "prepare yourself pup~" he presses his chest against his, Hansel lock lips with the Dalmatian as he presses his body weight against him pinning Dylan as he makes out with him.

Dylan closes his eyes and just enjoys what's happening and starts trying to push his tongue into Hansel's mouth.

Hansel feels the warm slobbering tongue swirling in his mouth, this feeling made his senses go wild and couldn’t help himself, his rod begins to grind against him as he focuses on Dylans lips, Hansel breaks away from a make session “mmmha~, let me breed you~” he slams his lips against Dylans roughly as he pulls him closer.

Dylan didn't mind the rough treatment and had no intention of denying Hansel. A little while after they had resumed the make-out session Dylan pulled away from Hansel and said "Hansel I need you to take me now!" and with that, he pushed Hansel off of him turned around and lifted his hind leg and lowered his front legs, presenting himself to Hansel.

Hansel widened his eyes as he sees The full view of Dylan, the pick puckering anal of his was beginning for someone to take it and the size his rump complemented it, Hansel rushes behind Dylan as his tail begins to wag uncontrollably as he hastily approach the Dalmatian, gets into mating position as his stomach touches his back “oh Dylan~… you’re so clean~…this will be fun~…” his rod begins to enter his puckering hole, his rod begins to slowly enter passing is outer rem of his clean~ pink~ tail hole.

Dylan moans as Hansel gets to it. Dylans' own rod was flopping about freely _I'm probably not going to end up using that today but who cares_ he thought to himself.

Hansel gently pushes his rocket halfway in, the warmth and tightness of his meat walls made Hansel impatient”mffttt~!” He moans as he takes Dylan virginity “take my puppies~” he says as he brings to thrust into him.

A part of Dylan wanted to point out that's not really possible, but he didn't because it was really hot to hear and just moaned instead "OOOH~ Hansel~".

Hansel pins Dylan further on the ground and begins to let his inner wolf come out, he begins to slam his hips against Dylans rump making him lose his balance “so tight~ it’s like a warm hug for my rod~” Hansel wraps his arms around him and treats him by heavily thrusting into him.

Dylan begins to moan in ecstasy as his prostate was being hammered "OHH~ YES! Hansel! don't hold back!" he all but screamed.

Hansel rests his front legs on Dylan's shoulders give him leverage to properly thrust into his tail hole, Hansel shoves the full length of his doghood into him pushing his knot into his anal “yeeeesss~ your ass speaks to my inner wolf~”.

Dylan was in heaven as far as he was concerned _I'm not sure how much more of this I can take before I blow_.

As Hansel was repeatedly thrusting into him he struggles to lean his head forward from the satisfaction of Dylan riding on his cock, Hansel takes joy on feeling Dylan's feminine rump colliding with his hips, seeing his lowering half bouncing on Hansel is making him about to shoot his load into him “oooooh yeesssss~ bare with me!”

"OHH DOG~" Dylan moaned out as he orgasmed hard getting his seed all over the floor below him and on his stomach.

“GRRRRR~!!!” Hansel held Dylans lower half in one place to make sure his ass takes every ounce of his cum, he released a huge load into him roughly biting onto him moaning silently “mmmmm~” as he fills up the young Dalmatian gaping hole.

Dylan felt himself get filled up with Hansel's cum and was feeling unbelievably full. "Hansel you're a beast and I love you for it," he said still coming down from cumming his brains out.

Hansel relaxes his muscles collapsing of Dylan, he is exhausted from their session of passion, with his tongue left hanging out Hansel rests his head on top of Dylan's head, Hansel gives him a lick as he lays on top of him with his rod still in Dylan's rump and I love you for handling my beastly thrust~ hopefully, we can do this again pup~”.

"I have a lot of responsibilities around the house as top Dog but I do have some free time every now and again, I'd love to do this again whenever I'm free, and I do mean _whenever_ Hansel~".

"I can’t wait to be your top dog my Dylan~” Hansel slowly and lovingly licked his nosed to reassure Dylan that this won’t be the last time making love to each other.

"hehe Dolly is going to flip when she finds out that I stole her crush but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, right now I'm tired, I think I'll take a nap while we wait for your knot to deflate," Dylan said closing his eyes.

"Hehehehe~ night Dylan" Hansel slumbers with Dylan as the night passes wishing that he could hold him forever


End file.
